A Fiery Love
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: After Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates his bond with the First Division Captain Marco started to spark. Though Ace doesn't seem to understand his feelings or cares to show them much. Marco has other plans for the two of them.
1. Welcome Ace

I was standing near the stern of our ship. Leaning against the rail. When yet again, I heard a loud bang. Looking over my left shoulder; I saw the newest member of our crew hit the rail. From the sound of the bang, and him flying out like that; my guess would be his tried to attack pops again. Something this kid tried every few hours, since he joined the crew. Each time ending like the time before. I knew this kid was going to be a handful.

I shook my head and turned, heading towards the kitchen. That boy will keel over if he doesn't eat. He pushed away any food given to him, refusing to eat. Yet he attacks pops like it's nothing. He's a fool if he thinks he can survive without food…he won't survive if he continues to attack pops either. Man, this kid will be the biggest handful yet. Why did pops take him back here with us?

Thatch stood, leaning against the counter. He looked at me as I entered the room. He waved and asked what I would like. After explaining to him that the new guy hadn't eaten in a few days. He quickly got to work. Fixing up a meal for him. I leaned against the counter, intertwining my fingers together. After a few moments, he slid me a bowl. I thanked him, saying I owed him. Then I left him alone, walking back to the wounded Ace.

I set the bowl down in front of him. He looked up at me and then pushed it away. Refusing to eat it. I frowned before leaning against the rail next to him. A smile slowly forming across my lips.

"You don't have to eat you know. Just know, our cook, Thatch worked hard to make that meal just for you. The least you can do it eat it. Out here, being picky will only get you killed. Not that I care if you live or die. You should really think about why pops saved you…"

"Tch…" Was all he said before reaching for the bowl. Looking down at he, he spoke, "Why do you call him 'pops' he's not a father to all of you is he?"

"No, but he took us all in. When we had nothing or no one. He came and saved us from others. He takes care of everyone on our crew. The world hates us for what we are you know…this, makes us happy…even if it's just a word…one other thing. No one is forcing you to stay. Either leave and start all over or bare pop's mark and become one of his sons."

That was it, I pushed off the rail and walked away. That was all I had to say. This decision is his alone to make. Now let's hope pops wasn't wrong in letting this kid join. He has a long way to go before he's ready to be a division captain; but if pops is right about this kids power. He might just make it all the way there.

I walked into pop's room, looking around at the damage that Ace had caused. Shaking my head back and forth slowly. This could be harder than I thought.

"Is something wrong Marco?"

"He did a number in here, didn't he pops?"

"He's feisty, but he's just a boy. Much like you when I first met you."

"That's true, but I didn't try to attack you. Are you sure he's worth it?"

"Marco, that boy was all alone. He will settle down in time."

"I trust your judgement pops."

"How is he doing?" Pops said, shifting in his bed.

"He'll live, I just had Thatch fix him up something to eat. Thankfully he ate it."

"That's the first time he's eaten since he's been here?" His voice sounding more of a question than a statement. I nodded my head, as a sigh escaped his lips, "He will be hard…he has so much fire inside him."

"We all did at some point; he will see pops. This crew is like a family to everyone in it." I said, sudden the door was thrown open. Standing there, was Teach.

"What's the matter Teach?"

"First Division Captain Marco, pops. He did it! Ace now holds pop's mark!" He said, then I rushed out of the room. Unsure why I moved to begin with. I rushed to the deck to see Ace standing there. The mark of the Whitebeard pirates on his back. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates Ace."

"Yeah yeah…that doesn't mean I won't attack pops anymore! I guess it's better to be a part of something…if even for a little while." He said, looking at the crew gathering around him. I wasn't able to ask him what he meant because Thatch stepped up.

"How about a feast? To honor the newest member of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Everyone cheered as Thatch headed back to the kitchen. Someone rolled over a barrel of sake and from there on; the party began. A party I hung back for. Watching the rest of the crew joke around and have fun. I watched the open sea. Something I enjoyed more than drinking.

The sea was good for making anyone forget anything. It was just so beautiful you had to get lost in its beauty. I couldn't share this love with anyone else. They all seemed to think that the sea was empty. Not seeing the beauty in it, much like they couldn't see beauty in the simplest of flames. Maybe that's what is drawing me to that Ace kid.

His Devil Fruit Powers, he controls fire. He, unlike fire itself wasn't so…breathing. He seemed to do as he pleased no matter what. Something that did bother me, yet, drew me in. Like a moth to a flame; this kid will draw me in…I just know he will.


	2. Confession

I knew he was going to be trouble. I knew I was going to be drawn to him. I never knew it would be this bad. Nor did I think it would be this quick. After about a month of him being aboard the ship and being a member of the crew. Ace started to act differently…in a way I just wanted to explode. Today though, would be different.

Ace came into the dining hall and draped his arms over my shoulders. Laying against me instead of standing. His chin rested on my head. I let out a sigh, trying to look up at him. After a moment of his weight slowly getting heavier I tried to push him off of me.

Till he wrapped his arms around me. He slowly shifted his weight, slowly sliding himself around me. Until he sat in my lap; something I wasn't expecting today. His arms still around my neck, he looking into my eyes. My expression was blank as I looking away from him and took a bite of noodles. Letting some hang out of my mouth for a moment.

That was all it took for Ace though. Those few seconds the noodles hung from my mouth. His mouth met them. He slurped up the noodles that were hanging from my mouth. Slurping them until his lips were just barely away from mine. I could feel his hot breath against me before he had a playful smile and pulled away. Taking my noodles with him.

My face now slightly warm from his actions. I stood up and left, leaving Ace and my bowl of noodles. I could hear Ace cheering about winning my noodles. Little did he know, he only won the battle, not the war.

Later on that day, when the sun was at its peak in the sky. Some of the members of the crew were playing some music. Enjoying the wonderful weather, the day brought. As with every musical day, everyone relaxes and enjoys sake. Including Ace on this day.

I stood against a rail on the side of the ship. Watching the rest of the crew drink and have fun. Enjoying themselves when Ace made his way over to me.

"Marco! What are you doing? Why not enjoy the paaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrtaaaaaaaaa!"

"Because some of us, me, has to watch over others, you, so you don't do anything more idiotic than normal."

"You're too serious! You need to relax!" And with this Ace started to dance to the music. Shaking his hips back and forth slowly. Catching my eye, he pushed his bottom against my crotch. Continuing to sway his hips back and forth to the music against me. I could feel my face start to heat up as I looked up at the sky. Allowing him to dance to his heart's content at the moment.

I watched as the sun began its dissent in the sky. The music never fading for a moment. Ace who was once dancing now nearly just sitting on my lap. Another bottle of sake and he was at it again. Dancing and moving like nothing was wrong with him.

"Marco…are you dense?" Ace asked before turning to look at me.

"W-what?" I was caught off guard by his question.

"Are you…First Division Captain…Marco 'The Phoenix'…dense?"

"No…no, why would you ask me that?"

"Because Marco, ever since you talked me into join the crew. I've given you hints! Why don't you like me?"

"I-I've never said…why didn't you…"

"You're cute when you get flustered…enjoy the part with me. After you and I can-"

"Ace how many bottles of sake did you have?"

"I don't know…lost count."

"No more…come on the sun is going down…" I said before lifting him off his feet. After tossing his bottle of sake into the sea. I carried him from the deck, down the stairs, down the hall into his room. Keeping a watchful eye on him till I laid him in bed. I set his hat next to bed, then I slid the blankets over his slender figure.

Just putting him to bed like this, was driving me crazy. I knew in the morning he wouldn't remember confessing his love to me. Yet if I kissed him like this, he wouldn't remember either. That's not what I want; I want him to remember our first kiss.

I looked down as his eyes slowly fell closed. I gently ruffled his dark hair. Not wanting to wake him up; then I turned to leave. Before I could make my first step away from him. I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned to look down at what was holding me there. To see a sleepy eyed Ace holding my shirt. When I tried to pull his hand away, his grip tightened.

"Ace…let go…go to-" My sentence was cut off when he pulled me down and kissed me. Holding me down in the kiss. My body began to take over; slowly kneeling on his bed. Leaning over his covered body. His free hand slid to my side, as my left hand rested on the bed towards the right side of his body. My right hand, was firmly placed over his left shoulder.


	3. You're Mine, From Today Forward

My mind was going fuzzy as I felt him try to assert dominance in our kiss. With a smirk, I added some of my flames into the kiss. Causing him let out a moan. At this I tried to pull back, knowing I couldn't do this to him. Not while he was drunk, this was meaningless if he was drunk.

"Ace…you're-"

"I'm not…" He whispered back to me. To my surprise, his expression was serious, "I was nervous about telling you. The only way I felt comfortable saying something was to ac-"

I cut off his words, now understanding what he had done. I grabbed his hands in mine. Sliding them over his head. Crawling over him, placing a kiss on his lips. My finger slid down from his arms tenderly. My hands paused at his vest; before I started to tear the fabric. I watched him blushed, as my lips placed a kiss against his neck. He let out a gently moan as I struggled to pull my shirt off. Soon tossing it to the floor.

My lips met his neck again as he ran his fingers up my chest. Before moving one hand to my hair. Tugging softly on my blonde locks. I let out a growled and bit his neck. His other hand, dragged his finger nails down my chest. Causing a moan escaped my lips.

I pulled back from his neck. Looking into his eyes for a moment. My traced over his muscles. Dipping with each curve of his muscles. Trailing my fingers down his stomach. Pulling his belt off, then his shorts. A smirk rolled across my features as his arm tried to hide his expression.

Slowly kissing down his stomach, I made it to his hips. I kissed my stomach once more. Before pulling his legs up and kissing his thighs. I could feel the heat off his body. His flames danced around his body, trying to hid his face. I wish I could see the face he was making.

I slid his only remaining clothes off. Letting his boxers slip from my hand to the floor. Then I let my tongue dance its way down his thighs; his fingers laced into my golden locks once again. Tugging on my hair with each of my licks. Soon sliding his erection into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down slowly at first. Slowly picking up my pace, until he exploded in my mouth.

I wiped my chin as he looked away shyly. Panting roughly as he lifted his body up. Shaking softly from the amount of pleasure running through his body. I pushed him back down, lifting his hips up higher. I slowly licked the entrance of his hole. Watching his body jolt up, his breath turned into gasps. After a moment, of licking I push my touch inside him. Making him screams of pleasure as muffled as he could manage.

I slowly let his hips fall. Pushing a finger in, then another slowly. Working on stretching his whole as I added another finger into him. After his gasp, I pulled my fingers out. Hearing him whimper, wanting more. Pulling my sash and my pants off. I crawled back over his body. Kissing his neck and jaw, making my way to his lips. Kissing his lips a few times before lifting his hips again. Kissing him deeply as I pushed into him slowly.

His voice echoed around the room, as he pulled from our kiss. His moans grew louder as I started to thrust. Each thrust growing faster and harder than body as my body took over. I couldn't think of anything other than pure pleasure. Ace's voice grew louder as his back arched. I kissed his chest; playing attention to the sensitive nature of his nipples.

Gently biting and pulling on each. Looking up to see his face deep red, as drool rolled down his chin. I smirked knowing how red my face had to be, I licking up his chin; along with his drool. Meeting his lips with mine. His flames and mine surrounded around us, and exploded around the room once we both hit our peek. I collapsed on him, trying to catch my breath. His shaking hand touched my cheek.

Making me look up at him as we kissed once more. Before I pulled out, letting a moan escape our lips. I fell beside him, looking over to see him already passed out. Shaking my head, I kissed his forehead and laid down. Holding him close as I fell asleep.


End file.
